A technique of producing a contour map of the optic nerve head by computer processing of stereophotographs of the fundus has been developed. We are in the process of testing the reproducibility and sensitivity of this system on normal human subjects and improving the computer processing to optimize the results. Simultaneous versus sequential stereophotographic techniques have been evaluated for reproducibility. Patients with elevated intraocular pressure will be followed in order to find if the method is a more delicate test of determining early cupping than clinical observation. The possibility of reversing early cupping and field loss by therapy will be explored. The relationship between the quantitative measurements of the optic nerve head cupping and visual field loss will be examined.